Green and White Notebooks
by nijiroCha
Summary: Everything you've wrote down...It's it fate that's written ItachiXOC Slight SasuXOC SasuXSaku
1. Le Menteur

Green and White Notebooks

Disclaimer

No one owns Naruto, so dream on people.

Chapter one. Le Menteur

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~"

~GO SUPER ROCKET PUNCH~

"Sorry…" A bump currently was sizzling on the Idiot's blonde head.

"Urusutonkachi" A wind suddenly blew across, Sasuke's beautiful face making his hair sway. Naruto rubbed his head "What's up with her today?"

~Slamming the Wall~  
Naruto "What a Complete Stereotype"

~Wall repaired~

"Sa…." Muttered Kakashi who was currently reading his porno in his classroom for all his students too see. Well only most of the male ones were crowded around him, "She was very mad that her friend had not responded to something…"

"It's not SOMETHING it's a FRIENDSHIP Diary~" She shook her strangely pink head and huffed. Suddenly something lightly hit her wide forehead. "Baka, it's just a Journal"

"SAKI-CHANN~"

~GO NOTEBOOK SLAM~ A large red, square imprint was on the Idiot's Cheek..

"And a good weapon." Sasuke nodded his head and agreed. Saki glared at Sasuke and ignored him. Ever since he broke up with him for SOME reason she had been giving her the cold shoulder. Also Sasuke's tomatoes had been strangely missing since then as well.

~Slamming the Wall~

Saki "Hello folks would anyone like to buy a fresh tomato cultivated freshly by Uchiha Sasuke?" *smile smile*

~Wall repaired~

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-san says you should take roll?" In walked Kazuo from the senior class. "Nah, I'm busy here…I just got the newest Icha Icha from Vice Principal Jiraiya…" In burst Head Principal Tsunade "AND NOW IT'S CONFISITCATED" grabbing it out of poor Kakashi's hands she smirked and then ran down the hallway. "Nooooo~ my LOVE" yelled Kakashi and out he ran out of his classroom to retrieve his beloved porn back. The boys who were enjoying it with him groaned and went back to his seat. "Man, how troublesome I guess I'll be taking roll again today" Class President Shikamaru sleepily got up and sauntered to the podium. "All right just say here when your name is called"

"Asami Hina "

"Here!"

Akigawa Zen

"oi…"

Sakura tuned out Shikamaru's voice and opened the slightly bashed green notebook and started to read her best friend's messy writing.

Yo, Saku-nyaaa~

My bad, I was busy with Table tennis club so I forgot to write to you today. How are you recently? I'm glad you didn't get with Kawasaki-san, he's a little, ehh weird [In more polite terms guy who ALMOST got into your pants a few days back]. But who are you with right now, I'm growing VERY impatient…so you should tell me soon. Oh and Culture Fest. Is commin' up soon? What should we do this year, not another coffee shop or Haunted house. Why don't we do a host club [yeah I've been reading too much Manga once more haha] Argggg so tired, oh and recently me and Kazu have been going to go play guitar freaks at the new arcade down in Ikebukuro, gasp no DDR for once how surprising. [It's just too crowed since the machine is pretty new, we'll go play when it's less popular.] I can't play Drum Freaks for crap thought I suck at it T.T…Taiko drums for the win~ As you say haha, and yes they do have it. You should come and try it out, I'm not playing thought, you'll kill me. But I WILL if you promise NOT to throw the sticks at Kazu kay?

Ahhh~ so tired, I need to study for the up coming Math test. T.T I hope I get above a 90 sometime soon. Write back soon please.

-Sa-sama

Sakura grimaced her brows furrowed together at this, she couldn't tell her friend who she was dating. Hell she didn't even tell Ino yet, afraid she'd broadcast it to the world through her blog that the WHOLE school read. Shaking her head she put the thought behind her and pull out her signature pink strawberry scented pen and started to write.

Dear, Sa-SAMA

Gosh you're getting conceited in the name department AGAIN EHHHH? Haha you must be pushing it on me that you WILL win at Taiko drums. Not happening. ^^. Well possibly not, since I'm stat girl for the boys soccer club. But I'll think about it…I really want to go see Kazuo-san play DDR it's really funny. Eh…all right, well I'm dating someone but I'm not really ready to tell you yet. Also If I told you you'd shriek and kill me. It's someone REALLY STUPID. . ugh, this is why I haven't told Ino yet. [Don't tell her I said that] For Culture Fest? Hmmm maybe we should put on a play, but the Drama Club is already doing that. Or how about we do Karaoke, I don't think anyone's planning on doing that yet. We'll see….

"Haruno Sakura"…

"…."

"Sakura-chan?" Asked Shikamaru a little louder

"Oh, sorry!"

"Nah…it's okay"

Haha, I was so concentrated on writing to you I forgot about roll. Ugh Kakashi-sensei should REALLY stop buying those books. They're really…bad . And I won't tell you that bad [One time He showed me and Sasuke I screamed and Sasuke closed his eyes. VERY FAST] Well I should start packing up my things, class is about to end. By the way Kurenai-sensei said she'd curve the test, so good luck!"

-Sakura

**Ding dong, ding dong…ding dong ding dong…**

The bell rang, she closed the notebook and walked towards Saki "See you during lunch~"

"Ee~" She smiled and waved goodbye, after Saki had walked off Sasuke came and put his chin on her head. "So you haven't told her yet…"

"I can't tell her…mada…" Naruto frowned at this "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Just resting my head…"

What a liar….

But the person who's with me is the guiltier one.

What to do?

What to do…

But it doesn't matter if Angels tell a lie

Because they don't go to hell…

Hello everyone, this is Nijiro-cha here.

This is my newest Fanfiction…as you can see. It has a lot of editing needed still. But please review~! I'll try to update as much as possible as well so just nag me about it.

Thank you everyone

[Side note: Breaking the wall is referring to Breaking the third wall or talking to the audience and repairing is just closing up the conversation with the audience of course]


	2. Le Confus

Green and White Notebooks

Disclaimer

No one owns Naruto, so dream on people.

Chapter 2. Le Confus

Lunch Time.

"M-minna-san…" A timid girl shuffled towards the group, "HI Hinata-chan" greeted Naruto, and she started to blush. "Oi, don't make her head spin round" warned Ino. "Really now, Hinata you should just sit down for now." Sighed Sakura. "Ah..but there's no r-room" she pointed out, there was a sudden silence. "Sit here, then" Saki got up from her seat and picked up her lunch box. "E-eh? No it's okay…" but she was pulled over by Ino and Sakura. "Well I'll be going to take a walk…so it's okay after all I'm on a diet." "WEIGHTOBSSESSEDCOUGH~"

~The notebook goes boomshakalaka~

"Yes Ino I am on a diet now keep your little piggy mouth shut " she rolled her eyes. "Fine, come back soon all right?" the Light blonde girl smoothed out her ponytail in question/ "I'll try…oh and Sakura the notebook." The pink-haired girl blinked her eyes slowly and sighed as she pulled it out… "Sorry…I can't tell you yet."

"EH, What have you NOT told me?" demanded Ino going into her annoying interrogation mode. Thankfully Sakura could withstand it.

"THAT I've told the WORLD that you actually like Icha Icha."

"I DO NOT"

"yes you DO"

Saki sighed, and promptly walked out of the cafeteria leaving the fray…

~Breaking the Wall~

Shikamaru "Gosh, my ears hurt"

*BAM* Shikamaru now has 60/100 hp from Ino Ponytail whip.

"Sorry…"

~Repairing the Wall~

"Ah, Kazuo~…" She waved at him…he was currently talking to someone with a long black ponytail who had his back turned to her. "Say when's our next trip to Ikebuku…" she stopped in mid sentence. "Ah…Hello Itami-san." The arrogant voice sent a chill up her spine. "Uchiha-sempai." She coolly greeted back. Feeling the tension, Kazuo backed away "I'll be going to the ping pong club now. See you Saki…" "OI~ wait…" she started to run after him, but was pulled back by her collar. "Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked with a tone of authority. "After my friend…what do you think I am? A cat! Let go before I kick you!" she ordered. "How rude…I might as well punish you…" Saki glared "Sure you pervert After I kick you HARD down- HEY!" He had thrown her over his back "Whatcha' think ya' doing? Put me down Uchiha!" he smirked "Oh so you do use Kansai-ben when you're mad…and even thought you've lived here in Tokyo you're whole life." A pretty shade of red came over her face. "Stalker" Itachi didn't retort back to this and only walked faster. "Hey where are you taking me!" she asked againg and started to kick slightly. "Somewhere that I can punish you."

"Pervert!" He finally put her down and threw her against a wall with a long window. "What was that for! That hurt you-" he turned her head forcefully and pushed it against the window. "Look."

Sakura and Sasuke were in a heated make out session on the balcony below them. Her dark brown eyes turned dark and glowered. "You…" she pushed his hand back, but failed as he pinned her down so hard it seemed like the window as to shatter. "Everyday at 1'o Clock they come here…to chat, sometimes have lunch, or even…do things like this…" The harsh words that were spoken next to her ears had scared her into a state of not moving. Itachi slid his his hands slowly up her Dark grey school Cardigan. "No…you're lying…Stop! Yamero!" Shockingly she pulled out her hands, she turned her face and let her long Espresso colored hair cover her face. "Bastards…why, Saku-chan…why?" Itachi held a black and red handkerchief to her face "Raise your head, Itami, would you like my dear fool of a brother to see you like this?" Saki shook her head as he wiped her face. "Good girl, then show him some revenge…or even that little Sinner."

An Angel that has no right to fly

She grabbed his loose collar and was about to scream at his face but no words came out. He smirked making his handsome complexions more sinful then ever. "Well? Yes or no?"

_Will be shot down._

"Yes…"

"Then Saki…writes to me…." He threw her a notebook with a picture of a kitchen lit with sun from the afternoon. "I expect you to wash my handkerchief, after all it is my favorite one."

"Bastard…" she growled…and the walked off in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria, after all she needed a table to write on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goodness, that was quite…errr weird, after this entire story needs editing. Please review if you have the time to, and thank you for reading

-Nijiro-Cha


End file.
